Diamond Dust--Myriad Demonic Particles
The style revolves around illusions and doubles by using diffuse reflections. Deeply calculating and cautious, the styles penchant for observing and planning also makes extremely tactical. The most dangerous weapon of the style is its speed Diamond Dust--Myriad Demonic Particles Diamond shards when light hits them, they cause various diffused reflections. When breathed in, it slices the lungs into hash. It can even enter through the skin and rip apart the blood vessels throughout the entire body. The Demonic Mirror Effect Kyoji can create a dimension where everything used against him is reflected against his opponent. Kagami can instantly trap one within a diamond mirror shard dimension. Diamond cube By creating a diamond mini cube, he can trap his opponents within a massive 9 to 10 foot long and wide diamond. Upon shattering the diamond, he will shatter his opponent into nothing but diamond dust. Diamond Shield He creates a diamond shield which has the same effects as his diamond dust; thus upon breaking it, it will instantly creep into your body and shred your internal organs. Mirrored Reality The ability to mirror the fabrics of reality. This ability can even bypass those with a 6 sense or a magnetic field. - Possess "true" Kami no Kijitsu. (Special magic cards that allow a person to warp reality, the user takes you into their upper realm territory (dimension) where they are God and they create the rules of physics and reality on a whim. The card user can generate their cards to have any effects based on their will and imagination. In this case, Kagami destroys the rules of one world and replaces them with his own... For more info, go to OBD GetBackers homepage.) Some of the feats of these cards: Allows a person to walk right through solid objects like a building wall. Allows one to rip the heart out of another with simple ease and put it back into place without any ill effects. Allows one to become drenched within a pond but the person will not get wet at all. Allows a person to take a necklace off of a statue, and pull it through a window without breaking the window at all. Allows one to defy the laws of reality itself. Allows one to become invisible to normal people. Allows one to walk over trenches and craters as if they weren't even there. Allows one to capture another person's soul and turn him into a card wielder under the user's control. Some of Kagami's Cards that is in his Deck: - Magic Cape: Allows the user to become invisible to other people and senses. - The Cursed Swamp: This card creates a swamp that traps a foe without any possible chance of escape. - Sleeping Beauty: Puts anyone to a sleep closest to death instantly. - Absolute Defense: Negates all damage done to the user. It's basically a dimensional barrier. - Hades' Cloak: Absorbs all physical attacks. - Trojan Horse: Allows the user to become a Master Stroke. A hidden tracking device. This allowed Maria to watch everything that was going on within Lucifer's house and manipulate the outcome of destiny. - Skeleton Key: Allows the user to unlock any door. - The Key: This is sort of like the Skeleton Key above, except its used to unlock special doors. - Hounds of Hades: A card that summons a great Cerberus beast with enough sheer force to overwhelm even Ginji Amano and send him fleeing. http://c1.ac-images.myspacecdn.com/images02/72/l_93c092d3b3ce49c49640e3c16f2181a0.jpg - Three Gorgon Sisters: Allows one to turn anyone into stone. http://c1.ac-images.myspacecdn.com/images02/84/l_9367311db4054a90b49d04dbe6eda018.jpg - Sword of Flames: This card goes in conjunction with his guardian card. It's most likely used to defeat his opponents... (I'm pretty Death with a Sword card and this card spells instant victory no matter what). http://c3.ac-images.myspacecdn.com/images02/67/l_e179dd5c195747d6843e054f44b20806.jpg - Flames of Hell: Allows one to use the flames of hell to burn one instantly. If the flames completely consume its opponent, they will lose their soul automatically. (Pretty broken card...) http://c1.ac-images.myspacecdn.com/images02/69/l_c416d4f2ab3048cc92c58803e3d823e4.jpg - Mirror of Dreamy Flames: Allows one to steal another moves, even if the user has no mastery of it. You will know all of the weaknesses as well. - Bird of Illusion: Allows the user to change his appearance by covering his body with feathers to look exactly like someone else. You basically become a mirror of your opponent. - Dear Departed: A card that allows you to bring back someone that has been erased from existence. A card that transcends life and death. - Angelic Robe: Unknown abilities - Friendly Garden Dragon: A card that will basically restore one's power as well as heal any injuries instantly. - Cursed Claw: A claw will be imprinted on a person and rip the heart out of that person if one doesn't obey the rules given to him or her. - Death with a Sword: This card foretold Lucifer's death by the sword of Dr. Jackal. Basically, the opponent will automatically be fated to die by a sword. Even a high level witch with reality manipulation couldn't negate this. Basic Abilities of the Cards (Just Some): Causality manipulation, probability manipulation, reality-warping (obviously), transmutation, and magic. Hell, if Kagami doesn't want you to see him, then you won't see him no matter how good your senses are.